


Did I ever really know you?

by xanaxhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored in the park and picked a random word (flowers) and wrote this fic. Comment if you want md to write more lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I ever really know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilli/gifts).



Flowers. Roses, to be exact. They were all there, gathered, sitting on his grave. Just like all his loved ones standing before it. It was a terrible week. A terrible year. Worst of all, nobody expected any of this and suddenly they had to pick out a black outfit from the back of their closets. Black should indicate serenity. Or silence. It didn't, that day. It felt like chaos. He was there one day and gone the other and the doctors said he had died instantly, as if that was supposed to help in any way. Roses. So many roses. Tears, streaming down one person's face. He faught through the invisible wall between him and the coffin. The coffin was pulled open and there he was. His face pale and cold and... green. Green-ish.  
"No" he screamed.  
"No you- you can't do this."  
He grabbed the collar of his friend and told him to wake up. Yelling at a lifeless corpse. Death changes you like that. It wasn't long before he was pulled away but he was still struggling to free himself. 

 

-1 week before-  
There was a knock on the door. Josh.


End file.
